


Outside The Box

by Zarius



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Other, Spoilers, Toys, buried treasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: Gordon and Virgil discuss the Mechanic, sculptures, and whether Scott is of sound mind or not (tag for "Buried Treasure")
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Outside The Box

Gordon poured Virgil a cup of strong herbal tea and sat down beside him. They watched as their brother Scott continued to mess around with the Strongarm Reacher figure they had acquired from the trash mines.

"He legit thought I'd have a fun time playing with something like that?" said Virgil.

"Yeah, that kind of threw me for a loop there myself" Gordon admitted, though he was more troubled that Scott had removed the figure from its mint condition box.

"Are you sure he's OK?" Virgil asked.

"Ever since I got back on my feet, I haven't been one hundred percent sure about anything. Not with Penny, not with the Mechanic, and not with Scott"

"Brains told me about what happened inside the Mechanic's battle. It turned out into a full on Kaiju battle in there" Virgil said, trying to move the topic away from his brother.

"Digimax, digital monster, Digimax is the champion" Gordon quipped.

"Yeah, he got really worked up a couple of times; Mechanic came close to having his mind erased. Luckily for us he's now free of the Hood's control"

"And unlucky for us, the Hood now knows about the T-Drive. Think we should tell Scott that? How do you think he'll take that? Will he take us all out to Harrods' for the day?" Gordon replied

Virgil brought his fist gently down on the table, not wanting to make it too loud so Scott would pick up on it and become concerned he was losing his temper with his brothers. Again.

"Do we have to turn this back around to Scott?" Virgil said.

"He's trying to keep us all together, but the embarrassing stunt he pulled in front of us this afternoon just shows how not so together he is" Gordon argued.

"He leads the charge in this search for Dad Gordon; we need him to be of sound mind"

"And I suppose babying him is supposed to help? Here's an idea Virgil, put what you learned with that easily irritated Gardner we met to use, get Scott to make a couple of little sculptures, I guarantee you there won't be any sinkholes to flush all your hard work away. Promise"

"That Gardner reminded me a lot of Kyrano, don't you think?" Virgil commented.

"Kayo's dad?" said Gordon

"Yeah, he had a flair for that sort of gardening too, though I was a bit too young and focused on my oil painting techniques to really ask if he'd teach me skills of his own, almost felt like I was back in the good old days. Days before rescues, days where we were all of sound mind and didn't have to watch for one of us to lose sight of sanity"

"Those days can come again Virge, I'm all about preserving things. We'll all have Scott's back, and before long he'll be back in mint condition. I'd rather he just stick to thinking outside the box than play with anything from it"

Their conversation was swiftly interrupted by the joyous noises of Scott as he had the Reacher doll swoop in and save one of Kayo's old porcelain dolls from what his dialogue was suggesting was an imaginary forest fire.

"We really do need to pry that away from him" Virgil remarked.

"Sound reasoning Virge" Gordon added.


End file.
